Twelve Years of Waiting
by kluna
Summary: the memories of twelve years ago...


Twelve Years of Waiting 

**He came just like the wind. As graceful as the holy mother. He, who knows no fear in this depth of hell, held me into a gentle embrace. An embrace that I'll never forget; even if time in this void would cease to exist. **

**Two years gone by since the Byakuya battle. The Tsuna in the past return to the past and everybody in the future return too. Xaxnus and the Varia return to Italy soon after the battle. **

**Me? I'm Tsuna in the future, who is waiting for that special someone.**

"Sorry to make you wait," a voice apologize.

Tsuna turn around to the stranger that just apologize. A smile appear on his face as he leap into the stranger's arm.

"Mukuro!" he shouted out the name of his beloved.

"I'm home."

"Yeah, welcome home."

Twelve years earlier.

Tsuna lay on top his bed without moving an inch. Reborn left for a meeting in Italy, while Lambo and I-pin were at Haru's, and his mother is on a trip with his dad; leaving only Tsuna in the house. Everybody else was busy so he alone and bored.

He got up and walk downstairs to get a cup of water. He turn on the light in the hallway and walk into the kitchen. He open the fridge and grab the cup of milk he left in there earlier. He took a sip. A cool feeling travel down his throat which made him feel awake.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi."

"Wahhh!"

Tsuna scream out believing whoever just say that is a ghost. He accidentally drop the glass cup and it make a loud crash.

The ghost was laughing at his clumsiness.

"Mukuro? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna turn red with embarrassment and anger.

"Relax Vongola. I'm just visiting."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Stop shouting. Do you want the whole neighbor to wake up?"

"Ugh!"

Tsuna just realize that he was shouting. Mukuro chuckle.

"Why are you visiting in the middle of the night?" asked Tsuna in embarrassment.

"I just simply wanted to see you without any interruption."

Tsuna gulp, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Mukuro smile, and in a flesh he disappear in sight. Tsuna gasp and look around the room. Suddenly, he was pull into a gentle embrace.

"M-Mukuro? W-What are you doing?"

"Showing you exactly what I meant when I said I want to see you without any interruption," he whisper into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna blush and push him away.

"S-Stop joking!"

"Who said I was joking"

Tsuna's eyes widen. He quickly look away to hide his face. Mukuro chuckle and pull Tsuna back in his arm.

"You don't have to be embarrass. It's just the two of us."

_The two of us._?

Tsuna blush even redder. Mukuro touch Tsuna's chin and make him look him in the eyes.

"You look even more amusing then you ever was."

Tsuna glare at him in embarrassment. Mukuro chuckle once again and touch both their lips together. Tsuna felt a trill of adrenaline quickly rising. His legs suddenly felt weak and he grab onto Mukuro's shirt for support.

A sound of excitement escape Tsuna's lips as tongue made their ways to each other. A drop of tears slide down Tsuna's eyes. He could feel his body temperature rouse. The pleasure was too much for him to take and he started to push Mukuro off him.

"Sto… Mu… Kuro…"

Mukuro ignore his plead and continue kissing him. Tsuna can't break free from the embrace and he knew Mukuro wouldn't let him go, so he gave up and held Mukuro back. They continue kissing each other until Mukuro's kiss move from his lips to his collar bone.

"Wha…What are you…?"

"Didn't I said I'll show you what I meant? You're not very bright are you?"

"Ah… don't…"

"I see you're quite sensitive."

"Ah!"

Sounds the even Tsuna himself doesn't know escape his lips each time Mukuro touch a sensitive spot. Mukuro reach a hand into Tsuna's shirt and touch his nipple.

"S-Stop!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Mukuro pull his hand back out and tore off Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna gasp at the unexpected twist. Mukuro held both Tsuna's hand out of his way and started licking Tsuna's chest.

"Stop… Ple…ase…"

Tsuna plead, but it didn't get through to Mukuro, who was sucking his chest now.

"I'm going to make you feel good now, Tsunayoshi."

"What?"

A hand reach down into his pants. Tsuna gasp and tried to stop Mukuro's hand with his free hand. But Mukuro was too strong for him.

Tsuna's leg couldn't hold him up much longer. They both fell onto the floor. Mukuro tie Tsuna's hands with his lotus. He took Tsuna's pants off and with one glance at Tsuna's face, he started sucking him. Tsuna gasp and tears shed down his eyes.

"Sto… Plea… Stop… Mu… kuro…"

"Why? You're feeling good aren't you?"

"N…No! Ah!"

Mukuro flung Tsuna's leg up and with one finger, he thrust it into Tsuna.

"N-No! Take it… out!"

"No, you'll have to get use to it or it'll hurt."

"Ah!"

"See? You'll squeezing me so hard."

"Nnnh… No…"

Mukuro brought his lips to Tsuna's and kiss him softly. A sigh of relief, Mukuro pull his finger out, but a greater pain thrust into Tsuna. A shock of wave flung up Tsuna's back. Tsuna gasp over and over, clinging onto Mukuro's back with both his hand still tied.

"Aaah!… Ah! Nh!"

Mukuro continue to thrust into Tsuna.

"It… hurts…"

Mukuro smile and kiss Tsuna's forehead softly, "I'm sorry. I know I should be more gentle, but I'm already at my limit."

A tear escape Tsuna's eye. He blush but pull Mukuro's head close and kiss him softly on the lips. Mukuro seem surprises but he smile and release Tsuna's hands. Tsuna clench Mukuro's unbutton shirt as he continue to take in all the sweet pain that Mukuro gave him.

They soon reach their limits and lay on the floor with both their clothes off. The only thing covering them were the table cloth. Tsuna held onto Mukuro's back with all the strength he has left.

"Are you ok Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna manage to nod. Mukuro held him closer and tighter.

"I'm sorry… for forcing you into this."

Tsuna blush, "I don't mind… or regret… any of this."

He burrow his face closer to Mukuro's chest. Mukuro smile and held him tighter.

"I will never let you go… ever…"

**At that moment, I knew… I love him… And I'll keep loving him. **


End file.
